


You can tell me anything.

by raindothfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Alex - Freeform, Alex x Maggie - Freeform, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie x alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: A one shot after the episode of 2X19 of Maggie and Alex at home in Alex's apartment trying to sleep after what happened. This is a depiction mainly of how Maggie reacts after the event.





	You can tell me anything.

Maggie laid on her side, she sighed as she watched her beautiful girlfriend as she slept. The last few days had been difficult and she couldn’t get the image out of her head. Seeing Alex, trapped in the tank, Maggie realised it broke her. Seeing her floating as her life was slipping away, standing next to Kara. It really had tested her. 

Maggie had always been tested, but she had always tossed that aside, her family when they were rejected, when she cheated on Emily just because she was never there, the number of girls she had worked through to hide her pain. All this seemed like a bump in the road, and with Alex, it was real, it was more than real. It was love, the feeling Maggie had craved for forever.

Maggie sat up, she could feel her body start to shake. Her heart was racing. Maggie took a deep breath and tossed her head back. She didn’t want to wake Alex. She looked at her hands, they began to tremble. She was clearly having a panic attack. 

“…shit…” she muttered under her breath.

She closed her eyes and rested closer to the back board of Alex’s bed, trying to think of something else. Her next case at work, the dinner she was going to cook for her and Alex tomorrow, the calm she had learnt in yoga. She tried to clear her mind, when she was disturbed, by a simple touch.

“Maggie…Maggie…baby…” she uttered as she touched her arm.

Maggie’s eyes shot open, they were full of tears, she opened her mouth but her words, she couldn’t muster. 

“It’s ok…I’m here…” Alex ran her hands up her arms, she made eye contact with her. “Just breathe…i want you to follow my voice ok…”

Maggie looked at Alex and slowly nodded. 

“You are having a panic attack, but it’s ok…you just need to focus on me and breathe, you got me?” 

Maggie nodded. 

“Ok…breathe in…breathe out…deeply…don’t rush…in…out…”

Maggie began to follow what Alex was telling her, of course Alex would know what to do, anyone in their line of work knew what to do with someone with a panic attack. As much as she wanted Alex to hug her, put her arms around her and keep her safe, she knew that wouldn’t help her breathe. 

“Ok…thats it honey, in and out…”

Alex reached her hand up and rubbed her cheeky slowly with her thumb. 

“You are doing amazing…you are amazing…you saved me…thats it, in and out…”

Maggie began to relax and her breathing began to normalise, it wasn’t long before a tear in her eye fell and rolled down her cheek. 

“I…I’m…i’m sorry…Alex…” Maggie uttered.

“You never have to be sorry baby ever…ok?” Alex wiped the tear from her face. 

Maggie bit her lip and the tears began to fall. Her panic attack was over, but her emotion was not. She fell into Alex, her body broke and Alex held her gently.  
“It’s ok…i’m here…shhhh…” Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and rubbed her back up and down as she cried.

Maggie was limp, all her energy fell into her tears, she let every piece of emotion out as Alex held her.

“Shhhh, honey…i’m here…i’ve got you…i’m safe…”

A few moments passed, Maggie had let every shed of water fall from her eyes, her body had completely fallen into Alex. She sniffled, breathed deep and had now let Maggie rock her gently to help calm her.

Maggie felt embarrassed and ashamed, her pride was broken, she hated this, she hated feeling weak. She huffed in her tear filled breathe and tried to pull herself off Alex. Alex recognised and let her do so but, not really letting her go, ran her arms on the top of her thighs to reassure.

She looked at her, with concern. Maggie had her head down as she wiped her eyes and began to piece herself together.

“I’m sorry about that Danvers…I don’t know what came over me…I’m sorry…i’m stupid…i shouldn’t…”

“Maggie, no…stop…what came over you was real, it was fine, it was emotion, all you had built up over the last few days, it came out…you don’t need to feel ashamed…”

Maggie kept looking at her legs and Alex’s hands.

“I’m stronger than this…i’m better than this…”

Alex looked down to her level and reacher her hand under Maggie’s chin to pull it up.

“You are strong, and right now you are the best…being upset over what happened is being strong, it’s being real, it’s being honest, its being true. The things you taught me to be…you are not weak…or pathetic, you are the honest and most real depiction of being human.”

Maggie looked at her deeply.

“It’s why i love you Maggie Sawyer…but as much as I do…I want you to know that you can cry whenever you need to, whenever you feel the need to let all what you feel in your heart, we all feel it, heck, I feel it too much.”

Maggie wiped her eyes and huffed a laugh “Yeah…”

Alex smiled “I always put the weight of the world on my shoulders, I always have…and what do you say to me to do when i do that?”

Maggie looked at her and nodded. 

“…That you can tell me anything…”

“Exactly, it works both ways…” 

Maggie nodded. “I know…its just…it was you…you got kidnapped, you were trapped…you nearly died Alex, and i just…I wanted to be stronger for you.”

Alex pulled Maggie closer and put her head on hers. 

“I know, but sometimes, strength means you have to cry, you have to feel and you need to fall apart, because when you pick yourself back up, you are even stronger than before.” Alex planted a kiss on Maggie's forehead and pulled back to look at her.

“I’m Sor—“

Alex put her finger over her mouth.

“No more apologises…” Maggie nodded as Alex took her finger away. “But honestly, are you ok? you were shaking pretty bad.”

Maggie looked at Alex and took a deep breathe. “Yeah, always am when I have you to calm me down.”

Alex smiled and rubbed her thumb over her cheek. 

“I’m glad you are ok.” She smiled and pecked her lips.“Plus, i’m sure you’ll be doing that too with the nightmares I am sure i’ll be having. I was so exhausted I must have just switched off last night.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I suppose also when you have a really beautiful woman laid next to you, talking to you softly, telling you whatever you were talking about always helps you to drift off.”

Maggie hufffed a laugh and blushed a little. “Oh so you missed that huh?”

“You were telling me how strong I was, and how you couldn’t understand how I broke my credit card with one hand and rip my tracker out, oh crap…I totally need to order a new one of those.”

Maggie smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “You have always been a good listener, Danvers. Your broke ass can borrow money from me anytime, I mean, I only have a $20 on me but hey.”

Alex laughed and kissed her back. “Totally taking that tomorrow, you buying me lunch?”

“And making you breakfast…”

“I was kinda counting on that but you know…”

“I mean we’ve had enough drama and you cooking honey, its terrible…”

Alex laughed. “Well you can teach me now right?, but seriously I am glad you are ok thought, and see…no more shaking, just talk to me ok?”

“Thank you baby. I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise…” Maggie leaned in and kissed her. “Night cap…maybe it’ll help us sleep?”

Alex shook her head. “Maybe it would but…I think i’d rather just have you to cuddle with, I’m sure we will figure it out, without drink. I was kinda cosy before…”

Maggie laughed. “Danvers refusing a drink…thats a first.”

“Well, love can make you do crazy things huh?” Alex decided to get back into bed and held her arm out for Maggie to come cuddle in.

“I guess it really does…” Maggie came and snuggled in, resting her head on Alex’s chest.

“I love you Alex…”

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie’s head.

“I love you too Maggie…”


End file.
